Hades' Hellfire
by LadyWriter94
Summary: Hades, the dark lord of the underworld, always kept to himself never was foolish to feel anything, that is, until he glimpsed at a young goddess who turned his world upside down, Persephone. Lyrics from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, I have no claim on any of the characters or the words in bold, other than my author's note.


His world was dark, cold and unforgiving, and yet burned in his heart and loins a fire so bright and burning, that he was mad with it. Never was he such, always cold and forgiving to others, but he couldn't forgive himself for what he had felt.

**"Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man, of my virtues I am justly proud"**

Never was he foolish as Zeus in matters of love, nor wicked as Poseidon with his women, for his eyes averted women, as a cruel reminder of what his world would not provide.

"Beata Maria, you know I am so much purer than the common, vulgar, livicious crowd."

But his eyes cast upon her, and in an instant, he was bewitched. Was she a witch, a nymph sent to torture him? No, a goddess, a niece to him, young and beautiful, Persephone. He watched her in the field with her fellow nymphs, and her Queen of them and her, the most desirable. With rich brown hair that when caught in the sunlight, glimmered gold in their strands and her eyes sparkled like emeralds, but burned like fire, a hellfire he had never felt before.

**"Then tell me Maria, why I see her dancing there, why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul"**

She had no idea he was there, watching her, loving her, desiring her. Her dress wore loose upon her body, swirling and flowing from her body, entrancing any man, mortal or immortal, to a fit of frenzy. Hades longed to feel her near him, and in his mind, he could but it was not as sweet as he could hope to be.

**"I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her raven hair, is blazing me out of all control."**

He loved her, he desired her, he needs her, he wants her, she will be his salvation, she will be his ruin.

**"Like fire, hellfire, this fire burning in my skin. This burning desire is turning me to sin."**

He returned to his home quickly, before he could cause ruin to her. But he could not forget her. He refused food, comfort, sleep; he allowed himself to be punished by whip, but it did not relieve the burden of Persephone. He did think about having a spirit that had similar looks to that of Persephone, but he never thought twice on the idea, for no one could compare that of his beloved. Damn that girl, he was a good god, he never had worries nor cares, she gave him an illness of love and lust.

**"It's not my fault, I am not to blame. It is the gypsy girl, the witch that set this flame."**

Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter, pure virgin, thanks to her mother, and yet, unknowingly wicked, thanks to her father. Good and Evil, Purity and Wickedness, she is truly is the heavens and hell combined.

**"It is not my fault, if it's in God's plan, he made the Devil so much more than a man."**

Thanantos and Hecate had tried to bring comfort to their master, to cure his illness, but it is difficult to cure something that the patient won't reveal to be the illness. He only asks of them to help protect him from any evil intensions that he may have, and still gives no cause or reason to what they may be. As much as he wanted her, he wanted _her. _His desires could not be simply satisfied by having her, but in having her, writhing beneath and against him, her wanting to be there, to make her moan and sigh sounds of pleasure. Her pleasure shall be his pleasure, no more and no less. But he knew that he would have to woo her, and rid of the remaining thoughts she would have of him, thanks to her over protective mother.

**"Protect me Maria, don't let this siren cast her spell, don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone"**

She had two options; either be destroyed, in which Hades would follow closely behind, or become his wife, his lover, his queen. He could bear her being destroyed, for he would follow, seeing how life would have no meaning and he couldn't watch her with any other than he. But that is not the path he would like to go to, so queen she must be.

**"Destroy Persephone and let her taste the fires of hell, or else let her be mine and mine alone!"**

Thanantos interrupted Hades in his thoughts and said, "My lord, Persephone is missing!"

"What?"

"Your brother begs for your help, he is desperate."

"But how-? Never mind. Get out; tell him I'll be there."

Hades thought again, and he realized, this was his answer, he would bargain with his brother for if he found his beloved daughter, he must make her a prize to him as his wife. Zeus owed him at least that much after he had tricked him so long ago.

**"Hellfire, dark fire, now gypsy it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre, be mine or you will burn!"**

He pitied her, he knew that he was the last person in the world that she could imagine to ever be with, much less marry, but it was either him or face an eternity of being trapped with her mother, at least with him, he would give her a freedom that Demeter would never allow, freedom of mind. She shall be so loved, that she shall anything she wants, even her own room, where she would not have to fear her husband's desires. She will learn to love him, and the wait will be well worth it.

**"God have mercy on her soul, God have mercy on me"**

Hades drew his cloak on, ready to take measures as far as he must to procure his bride and have her love and desire him, but if not there will be hell to pay, either for her, or him.

**"But she will be mine or she will burn!"**

**AN: This is something to help me get out of my funk. To my readers, I am sorry I haven't updated anything lately, I had lost my dog of 13 years on Sunday the 13****th**** of October, and I was so stricken with sadness, I didn't have any passion to do much of anything. She was my best friend, and I felt so lost without her.**

**But lately, I have started to go back to my passion of writing and I am hoping that my notes on B&B will turn up, seeing that I have misplaced them, and I promise soon, I shall be back writing for all of you.**

**Thank you all for your patience and please, review. **


End file.
